


Слепая зона

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Ratings: G, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Влюбленность, невнимательность и сторонний наблюдатель





	Слепая зона

Сегодня день-когда-все-идет-через-задницу, поэтому Сид даже не удивляется, когда из ее рук выскальзывает бокс с носителями важных данных. Она обреченно вздыхает и наклоняется, чтобы все собрать.

Вчера вот был день-турианской-растяпы и ей пришлось переделывать итоговые таблицы. А еще она чуть не запалилась, когда отправляла сообщение Гэллоуэю.

Духи, что будет завтра? Думается, что ее неуклюжесть будет только прогрессировать. 

Сид отрывается от терминала, потирает шею и делает полуоборот на кресле. Стоит ей встать и пройти вниз по лестнице, как она увидит причину своей неловкости. Сид стискивает челюсти и сжимает мандибулы. Раньше с ней такого не случалось. У нее никогда не было проблем, чтобы подойти к кому-то первой и заговорить. И с парнями общение у нее тоже ладилось. По крайней мере, платоническое.

Сейчас все по-другому. Просто ей понравился тот, кто сильно отличается от ее привычного окружения. И от нее. Его даже парнем-то не назовешь, слишком просто для такого. Сид закрывает глаза и представляет его. Сосредоточенный взгляд, длинный гребень, серьезное выражение лица, мощные плечи и тонкая талия. На талии Сид останавливается — ей нравится, когда у мужчин телосложение, как у персонажей старых патриотических мультфильмов. Она распахивает глаза и с тоской смотрит на свои руки. Как же ей хочется прикоснуться к нему, потрогать грудной выступ, погладить худой живот, запустить ему руку между ног. Она обрывает нелепые мысли и мотает головой. Это все из-за дурацких фильмов перед сном, просмотренных по десять тысяч раз. 

Реальность отличается. 

Только один раз в жизни у Сид была близость с молодым контрабандистом Виксом. Ей было лет четырнадцать, ему двадцать три. Они тогда напились, и Викс напористо полез ей под рубашку. Пока он вылизывал и кусал ее шею и живот, Сид едва сдерживалась, чтобы не оттолкнуть его. Потом он запустил холодную грязную руку ей в трусы, но дальше дело не пошло. В комнату залетела Ветра с винтовкой наперевес. Викс получил прикладом по затылку и тяжелым ботинком по жопе, а затем кубарем выкатился из их дома. Сид тоже получила, правда, на словах. Было ужасно стыдно.

Кандрос другой, Сид знает точно. У него нет ничего общего с контрабандистами и отщепенцами. Потомственный военный из хорошей семьи. Палавенская элита. Такие рождаются с платиновыми ложками во рту и термозарядами в жопе. Сид кажется, что он не будет связываться с такой как она. Кандрос старше, опытнее и ей нечего ему предложить. И потом, у него сейчас ответственная работа и нет времени на глупости.

Сид распахивает глаза, откидывается в кресле и глубоко вздыхает.

На нее неотрывно смотрит начальник. В следующую секунду он быстро спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

— Я... — Сид запинается, смотрит в огромные саларианские глаза напротив и пытается убедительно соврать. — Я проголодалась.

Он тут же всплескивает руками и отправляет ее в столовую. Случается, что рабочий день у них длится очень долго и сейчас начальство стало следить за состоянием подчиненных. Ресурсы ограничены: никому не хочется будить новичков из криостаза и кормить лишний рот.

Сид послушно встает и плетется в столовую, хотя есть совсем не хочется. 

В раздаточном автомате она берет мини-упаковку с галетами, белковую декстропасту со вкусом морепродуктов и газировку. Выбирает дальний от входа столик и садится, вытягивая ноги. 

В столовой всего парочка людей и один саларианец — никого из них она не знает. 

Сид осторожно поворачивает стакан и стучит по прозрачным стенкам. Пузырьки газа ускоряются, поднимаются вверх и лопаются с характерным шипением. Ветра любит такую газировку. 

Сид устало трет глаза. Надо будет связаться с Ветрой и рассказать про Кандроса. Она, конечно, посмеется и скажет, что это полный бред, но нужно выговориться кому-то надежному. Признаться в тайне, как бывало в детстве, когда они прижимались друг у другу под одеялом в холодном отцовском шаттле. Обычно Сид шепотом рассказывала Ветре, как она соскучилась по маме. 

Сид берет упаковку с галетами, тянет за маленький пластиковый язычок сбоку и тут в столовую входит Кеш вместе с ним. Сид съезжает по спинке стула. Ладони мгновенно становятся влажными, и она откладывает еду. Шею окатывает жаром.

Она себя ведет, как дурочка, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Хочется исчезнуть или стать невидимкой. Сейчас Кеш возьмет большой стакан кофе с сахаром и пойдет в ее сторону. 

Сид успевает выпрямиться, аккуратно разложить продукты на подносе и пригладить ладонями измятую рабочую куртку до того, как они подходят. Улыбается и кивает в знак приветствия, но по Кандросу лишь скользит взглядом и тут же отводит глаза в сторону. В горле собирается комок.

— Мы отправляем несколько ударных отрядов на Эос. Но этого слишком мало, ты же понимаешь. — Голос у Кандроса усталый и тихий.

Кажется, что Кеш не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Она тяжело опускается на стул, трогает Сид за руку и спрашивает:

— Ты не заболела?

Кеш присматривает за ней по просьбе Ветры. Это немного раздражает и как-то Сид даже выказала ей свое недовольство. Кеш же в ответ заявила, что это равноценный обмен. Дескать, она просила Ветру приглядывать за своим старпером и не хочет оставаться в долгу. 

— Все нормально, — отвечает Сид и украдкой смотрит на Кандроса.

Он отодвигает стул и садится, широко расставив ноги. Прищуривается. 

— Ты уловила, что я тебе сказал? — В его субгармониках ясно проскальзывает раздражение.

— Не глухая и не тупая, так что как бы «да». Не веди себя как Танн, а то перестанешь мне нравиться.

Мандибулы Кандроса приподнимаются в улыбке — у Сид екает сердце. Он оказывается ужасно обаятельный без налета я-серьезный-и-правильный-вояка. Она ловит себя на идиотском чувстве умиления и поднимает стакан.

— Тебя же зовут Сид? Твоя сестра…

От неожиданности газировка попадает не в то горло и Кеш принимается хлопать ее по панцирю. Получается гулко и болезненно. 

Прокашлявшись и продышавшись, она отвечает утвердительно. Да, Сид. Да, ее сестра на «Буре». И да, они общаются.

— И где они сейчас?

— На Хаварле, — опережает ее Кеш и с хрустом сминает пустой стаканчик. — Они нашли там обломки вашего ковчега.

Во взгляде Кандроса появляется отчаяние. Он стискивает мандибулы и резко выдыхает.

— И еще они встретили выживших, — осторожно добавляет Сид.

— Мейсена?

Сид бы сейчас много отдала за то, чтобы ответить утвердительно, но она качает головой.

— Нет, такого имени я не помню. Кажется, сестра говорила про Авитуса Рикса.

— Блядь, — звучно выдает Кандрос и тут же, спохватившись, обращается к Сид. — Прости, вырвалось.

— Она уже большая девочка, — говорит Кеш и точным броском отправляет смятый стаканчик в мусоросборник прямо через голову саларианца за соседним столиком. — И дед сказал, что ваша «блядь» понравилась Саре. Рикс ведь, кажется, бывший СПЕКТР.

— Ага, и в этом вся его заслуга.

Кандрос встает, прощается и неожиданно касается руки Сид.

— Если узнаешь что-то новое, скажи мне. Хорошо?

Сид кивает и затем растерянно смотрит ему в спину. Кеш поднимается следом.

— У тебя очень смешной вид, малыш. Но еще смешнее, что он этого пока не замечает.


End file.
